


Museum

by madamesizzle



Series: Nico and Levi imagines that aren't sex cause sometimes i feel that way [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: Levi visits an art museum, Nico is a security guard(sorry that it’s short)





	Museum

Levi Schmitt had always been fascinated by art. He loves what it conveys, how it makes a person feel, how it can brighten or darken a room. It makes people talk, it allows them an outlet. Although, he cannot make art to save his life. 

He barely passed his art classes through school. There is no such thing as good or bad art, but he could not make it look good, so he stuck with looking at it from a far. 

Today he was at an art museum, eager to look at their new opening of an artist called Frank Jackdle (A/N literally made that up). He went by himself as he usually would and made his way inside, a cup of coffee in hand.

He was greeted by two stair cases, a massive ceiling and paintings hung on all walls. He smiled. He walked towards the beginning of the exhibit and looked at the paintings, reading what each of them had to say. 

After about five minutes, Levi became really bored. The exhibit was white canvas’s with big black lines in them. There wasn’t much to look at. Normally he loves art, but frankly, he’s very uninterested in what is happening on the walls.

Levi took out his phone and played on some apps for a few minutes before turning on his camera. He faced the camera his way and took some selfies. After a few, a very attractive guard approached him.

“Please do not take pictures of the artwork” The hot guard said. Levi immediately shook his head, eyes widening.

“Oh my gosh, I wasn’t taking pictures of it, I swear! I was taking selfies,“ Levi defends.

“I know,” he winked.

Levi made the mistake of taking a sip of his coffee before hot guard spoke and began to choke on said coffee. The guard patted his back, Levi slowly calmed down.

“Oh wow, okay that was smooth, oh my gosh,” Levi was blushing like mad and didn’t know how to reply.

“It’s no problem, although, I’d love to see you again,” Hot guard was very blunt it was fantastic because Levi was a hot mess.

“Yeah, I would also love that. Um, my name is Levi,” Levi stuck his hand out.

“Nice to meet you, Levi, I’m Nico,” They shook hands. 

After a few minutes of talking, they exchanged numbers and went on their separate ways, looking forward to seeing each other again.


End file.
